


tired

by paulmcflurry



Category: Beyond (Band)
Genre: Art, M/M, Short One Shot, stuff that goes nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcflurry/pseuds/paulmcflurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sai wing x paul of beyond (hk band)<br/>just a really really short one-shot i did before stressing myself out with a project</p><p>nobody's gonna read this one shot but i just wanted to put this here</p>
    </blockquote>





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> sai wing x paul of beyond (hk band)  
> just a really really short one-shot i did before stressing myself out with a project
> 
> nobody's gonna read this one shot but i just wanted to put this here

"I'm not fucking up Art again."

Paul said, as there, he stood, with his thick black framed spectacles.

Sai Wing cringed.

At his hair.  
He fiddled with his curly hair profusely, but it was messing up strands and strands.

"Do you get what I'm saying, Wing?" Paul sighed at his blank canvas that sat on one of his easel's.

"Yeah," Sai Wing continued looking at the mirror.

"And.. you know what? When people post digital art," Paul talked to his canvas, "It makes me kind of sad."

"Because you don't have a tablet."

"No!" Paul replied hastily. "It's because I feel like I'm left out. Traditional art is one thing."

"It's because," Sai Wing turned around to look at Paul.  
He stared down at him. "You don't have enough to afford a tablet."

"Why do you always have to show your direct side to me? Where's your gentleness you show to strangers?"

"Honestly," Sai Wing softened his face, his hair coming back down again. "Your art is okay."

"You're still too direct." Paul covered his face with his palms, but he let his fingers that were dirtied with pencil lead, press onto nothing. "Give me hope that I'll at least pass."

The space Paul had was filled with works of self-portraits, shading practices, and sketches that were never finished - all resting on his ground.

Sai Wing troubled himself with his hair problem once again. "Paint me on canvas."

"As if you'll break me out of my art block," Paul grinned to himself. "Come over here."

"Hang on." Sai Wing huffed air to baby hairs that were hindering his eyes. He slicked his hair back with his fingers for the finishing touch.

"Stand there," Paul pointed with his finger the spot where he wanted.  
Sai Wing adjusted, and stood uncomfortably.

Paul peered over his canvas. "Do a natural pose."  
Sai Wing folded his arms.

"Nice." Paul signaled a thumbs up, his other hand reaching for oil paints. "You sure you're okay standing there for two to three hours?"

"No," Sai Wing answered. "I could've asked Kui to do it."

Paul gave the palette unnatural colors, and dipped his brush in for the first slash.  
"Blue is your color."

"Then what are you?" Sai Wing asked, without moving much of his mouth, as he pored over Paul.

"I don't know. But I took a quiz and it said I was green."

"Hm."

"Shit, I just realized I hadn't done my project yet." said Paul. He squinted for the tube of white oil paint.

"Project?" Sai Wing tried his best not to jerk out of his position.

"Yeah. I've yet to edit a video, a documentary for one of my classes," Paul attentively gave dark brown strokes to Sai Wing's hair.

And Sai Wing tried to conceal what his mother passed down to him. "You'd better."

"Sure thing, I wished you took History. You could do all the work."

White.

Sai Wing could not help but grin. "How's the painting going?"

"Marvelous. It doesn't even look like you."

Glare.

"Then you'll never pass Art," Sai Wing said through gritted teeth.

"I hate doing details so bad," Paul groaned at his work. He had messed up a bit of Sai Wing's denim jacket.

"Then why did you do my face?"

Clean.

Paul stirred his brush into a jar of turpentine, cleaning off remaining dirty oil paint that was stuck onto it. "It's your jacket, damn it."

"My legs ache, Paul." Sai Wing's eyes twitched.

Sapphire blue.  
Mix.

"Endure it. My teacher once told me stamina's the key success for Art. 5% talent, 95% stamina."

Sai Wing rolled his eyes. "Too bad _I'm_ not an Art student."

Sky blue.

"I know you have a lot of patience."

"Not for you, definitely."

Mix.  
Baby blue.


End file.
